1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telecine converting method for converting a video in a movie film composed of 24 frames per second into a video signal composed of 60 frames per second.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Employed as conventional telecine conversion for converting a movie film composed of 24 frames per second (24P) into a progressive video signal composed of 60 frames per second (60P) is a 2-3 pull-down system in which one frame is alternately assigned to two frames and three frames, as shown in FIG. 1(a).
In the 2-3 pull-down system, a state where a video stands still for two frames occurs in a portion where one frame is assigned to two frames, and a state where a video stands still for three frames in a portion where one frame is assigned to three frames. Consequently, “backlash” is produced in the movement of the video, so that the video has an incompatible feeling. Particularly in a video which moves fast, the incompatible feeling becomes significant.